


Rebut

by Moonsey



Category: Arkham City - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, arkham asylum - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's infuriating to find a criminal in your private property, but what's more infuriating is that Penguin is forcing Nygma to fall back on his crimes. It's time to put Penguin back in prison. A little Bruce/Eddie but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce got out of work late. It was pouring rain and a snow storm was administered for late night, he pulled his car out of the private parking lot and waved goodbye to the security guard. Today was the first time in a very long time, he was getting out of work after nine p.m. This wasn’t good for him, he had a dual life to deal with.

There was heavy traffic in the high way, Bruce slapped the center of his steering wheel. There were drivers speeding inches from his  expensive car and there were others that kept cutting in between. Bruce sighed, he just had to cut across the narrow high way and go up the hill to where his manor was. Why was traffic being so difficult today?

Drumming his hands on the steering wheel for more then twenty minutes and pulling his brakes every thirty seconds, Bruce finally reached an exist and turned on his lights. He escaped the endless horrors of the zodiac and joined the easy flow of the traffic up hill. Minute after minute, the cars besides his started disappearing and after a few more minutes, he was driving alone with the heavy bushes peeping into the road.

Bruce picked up his phone, it was best to call Alfred. The poor guy must have been worried sick, he had tried calling before, but no one had picked up. After a few rings, someone uttered a husky ‘hello’. “Alfred, It’s me.”

“Where have you been, Master Wayne?”

Unknown to him, other wise very aware to his secretary, fresh and successful businessmen from Dubai had flown into Gotham to shake hands on a proposed venture. The opportunity was to great to pass by, even though this was news to Bruce, it was hard for the offer to come by again and he had decided to stay for the meeting and listen to what the project had to offer. “There was a meeting,” Bruce turned left, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his cell. 

“Oh right,” It sounded like Alfred had remembered something.

“I didn’t know I had a meeting,”

“I did remind you last week.”

Bruce tried to recall but didn’t remember anything. His weeks had succumbed to his Batman persona, there was nothing of work that he cared to remember. “Is that so?”

“Yes,”

Something hit Bruce’s car, he slowed down and then something else hit. Bruce came to a halt and soon realized it was starting to hail, not wasting any time, he stomped on his gas and rushed straight. “Alfred, I’ll be home soon, have dinner ready.”

“Sure. Will you be going  out for your late night battles.”

In Gotham, during bad and severe storms, crime rises at least 18 percent. Today will be a good day to catch bad guys, crime never stopped for anyone, not even in hazardous weather. The seaside harbor would be very busy, gangsters usually traded drugs around this time when police were unable to reach and Gotham police had the worse record during storm crackdown responses. Bruce took another left, “Since when did that become a question to ask?”

“Right sir,” Bruce could hear the disappointment in Alfred’s voice. “I’ll be getting to my work.”

“Thank you Alfred,” Bruce assured, “I’ll be home in ten minutes.”

“Drive safe,” Alfred replied.

Bruce took a right turn and let the phone fall from his ear to his hand, he looked down and pressed ‘end call’, and if Alfred’s last words were any indication of what were to happen next, Bruce would have looked up from his cell phone sooner. There was someone crossing the road and Bruce’s sudden turn had startled the individual - who was taking cover from the brutal hail falling.

Bruce hit the brakes as soon as possible, his car skidding for a stop. That individual was frozen in place with fear, headlights showing the man’s bright green eyes.

_‘Drive safe,’_ Whether a warning or just an anxious parent looking out for his child, those words rang louder then ever when Bruce’s car skidded out of the road and drove into the bushes. The sudden jolt had Bruce shutting his eyes when he came to a stop near an oak tree.

He was angry. _What just happened?_ Everything happened so fast, Bruce was shocked. That man. Bruce opened his eyes and looked back, he couldn’t see anything. Opening the door, he ran back to where the road was, hoping he hadn’t hit the guy. Bruce held his breath.

There was someone the ground. A sigh of relief flood through Bruce, the man had fallen and was on the ground, he wasn’t injured but his body looked very stiff.  His head was down and Bruce couldn’t make out who it was. When he crouched down to get a better look at the victim, Bruce was stumped to realize who it was, Edward Nygma.

The hail was going down and light rain had begun. It was very dark, the only light was coming from the back of Bruce’s tail lights. Nygma looked so small, his white shirt was wet and sticking to his undershirt, his blue jeans were soaked wet. Edward Nygma looked up slowly at Bruce Wayne. His body in a state of shock, “don’t drive,” he managed to whisper, the cold air forced him to stutter his words out, “y-you can’t drive.”

Bruce gaped, Nygma looked so frail and pitiful. The green eyed villain seemed like he was on the verge of crying, “Are you okay?” he managed to ask, circling his arm around the smaller man and helping him to stand up. “I’m fine.” Edward covered his face with his hand. Holding Bruce’s hand and getting up slowly.

Bruce didn’t know what to do, should he call an ambulance. _It was an accident_ , yes, but an ambulance and the police coming over this time would take an hour to the least. This would be reported. What happened and why, the insurance for his car and Nygma’s statement. Bruce really didn’t care about the car or having the insurance paying for it. It was pouring rain and they couldn’t stay here till the cops reached. Instead, Bruce went back to his car.

Nygma watched him with a scornful look. His body was shivering from the cold and he was draping wet.

How long had he been outside and what was he doing in a private residential area? Bruce pulled back his car and parked it on the road. It would be better if he drove them both to the manor. The hospital was too far away and Bruce could take care of the little bruises that Nygma carried. Nygma shouldn’t be here, his black suit had drenched in mere seconds, Bruce didn’t want to know how long Nygma had been out here.

He got out of the car again, “I live right up hill,” he stated, knowing very well that Nygma probably knew who he was and where he lived, but played it anyway, “let me take you there so you can warm up. We can call a cab for you to take home.”

Nygma looked up at him, shivering. “No.” he simply put, but didn’t other wise object to the tug Bruce made towards his car.

“Lets go.” Bruce had to use some force to bring Nygma to the side of his passenger seat. And when he opened the door, Nygma refused to get in.

“I said, No.”

Edward Nygma was wearing no Jacket, not even his usual hat. He seemed lost and out of place, Bruce was really starting to get upset with the irrational state Nygma was in. “Get in,”

“No.” Trusting strangers was hard, but there was no other choice Nygma held. He resisted Bruce’s tugs but eventually gave in.

Bruce grabbed Nygma’s arm tightly and forced him in.

He didn’t bother getting out once Bruce moved to the opposite side and sat himself down at the driver’s seat. “Let’s go to my house and we will figure out what to do from there. You can call someone up to pick you and that’s it. There’s no need to worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Nygma welcomed the warmth in the car. His shivering body trying to adjust to the warm temperature, he didn’t look at Bruce while talking.

“then why are you so against me helping.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting help from the person who almost ran me over.”

Bruce noticed Nygma’s stuttering was lacking, the heat in the car was probably easing the man with him. “I’m sorry for that.” Nygma looked  at him.

“Don’t talk to me.” He said sternly.

Bruce gave him a fake smile.

“And drive slow.” Nygma added, “I don’t want to die.”

 

 

The awkward silence made it seem longer but it was only five minutes. The Manor was in view and Bruce pressed a button in his car to open the manor gates. He made a mental note to change his security settings later, after all, he was with a reformed criminal.

He pulled over in front of his porch. “Lets go,”

The front door opened and Alfred greeted him, “good to see you safe.”

“You too Alfred,” Bruce got out of the car and stepped towards the passenger door, “Alfred, we have a guest.”

Alfred didn’t say anything, but did curiously look on, “You should have said something before. I would have made something special for dinner.”

“huh,” Bruce gave a breathy laugh, “It wasn’t planned.”

“Oh,”

Bruce opened the door to the passenger seat, “Come on,”

“call a cab,” Nygma retorted.

“Okay, I will. Why don’t you come inside and warm up.”

“Its warm here.” Nygma looked up, “ You said you’d call a cab for me.”

“I will, but do you seriously think some cab will rush over to take you home?” Bruce said, “there’s a bigger storm on the way, even if I call a cab - it will take an hour or two for it to reach. Why don’t you come inside.”

Nygma viewed his options. Bruce Wayne wasn’t wrong. It was late and the storm would create chaos, the cab would take a very long time and he was very tired. He could stay here in the car but It wasn’t his, the rich prince would obviously not let him sit here alone. Nygma bit the inside of the cheek and rolled his eyes, “whatever,” he said and pushed open the door further. Bruce Wayne, who had been leaning heavily on the door, stumbled back. Nygma didn’t bother apologizing. It wasn’t his fault.

Bruce closed the door behind Nygma and bid him into his home, all the while, Alfred had stern look on his face. It was obvious Alfred recognized Nygma, it would have been selfish of him not to.

Nygma took two steps inside the home of Bruce Wayne and gapped in awe. The living room - the first room - was very big and looked luxurious. The place was filled with a heavy yellow light, the huge chandelier above their heads looked like it was made of diamonds. The place had an old Greek and modern touch to it, the paintings on the walls looked expensive and the stairs that led to the second floor looked very high. If he were still a criminal, Nygma would have definitely come back here.

The billionaire pushed him further inside. Nygma swallowed hard before creeping in more, there was a huge fire place next to the sofas and Nygma went forward. His clothes were wet and he wanted them dried off before he went back home. He didn’t want that wet smell on him.

“Sir,” Alfred called before Bruce went after Nygma.

Bruce looked at Alfred and sighed, “Look, it was..”

“What’s going on?”

Bruce explained simply, “I was on the phone and driving. I looked down at my hands for one second and I almost ran into him, luckily I diverted the car before Nygma could get hit.”

Alfred’s forehead furrowed, “Are you telling me, you were in an accident?” his voice tipped off.

“Don’t worry, the car stopped before I could hit the _tree_ ,” Bruce raised his brows at the last word. His shoulders felt heavy, the moment he skidded out of the road, he hadn’t felt that feeling for so long. _Fear_.

“Don’t worry?” Alfred seemed to be panicking. “You could have..”

“Its alright,” Bruce assured, “everything is fine.” But Alfred wasn’t fine, Bruce could see the worrisome look growing on his face, and it seemed like having a former criminal at his home wasn’t that important to Alfred as much as Bruce’s health. That was nice.

“Master Wayne,”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you are safe.”

“thank you.” Bruce took off his wet suit jacket and loosened his tie. “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s fine. Just eat your dinner and get ready-”

Bruce stopped him before the older man could continue, “We have a guest,” he nodded his chin towards where Nygma was standing, “lets keep it in the low.”

“Almost forgot. I’ll call the cab then,” Alfred took the jacket and tie from his young master, “Will he be joining for dinner?”

Bruce looked at him unusually, “For bringing home a criminal, you are unusually comfortable with having him here.”

“Did he give you any clues or puzzles of any crimes he was going to commit?”

“No,” Bruce shook his head.

“Then I’m sure I’m safe from the manic. He never seemed like a threat to me.”

“You should have been there when I stopped all the robberies he was about to commit.”

 

* * *

 

**_A small four chapter fic I wrote. R &R._ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Why don’t you sit down,” Bruce called. Nygma had been standing next to the fireplace for a long time, “I’m sure you are tired.”

Nygma had his arms crossed over his chest and looked at Bruce seriously, “You want your over priced couch to get wet?” There were so many couches in the living room and every one of them had filthy rich fabrics wrapped around them. Nygma almost gawked at the wealth Bruce had. He knew Bruce Wayne was rich and spoilt, but experiencing it was just too hard.

“I never said on the couch.” Bruce hinted at the floor.

Nygma pursed his lips, not very amused

Bruce urged,  “Are you going to stand there all night?”

They both stood far apart staring at each other. An amused look on Bruce’s face and a scornful look on Nygma’s.

“Oh my-” Alfred cut in, looking down at the small puddle under Nygma’s feet. “I just cleaned the place.”

Nygma looked down, well of course, It’s not that he had completely dried off in that two minute ride. “it will dry off,” He stepped away from the water, “Can’t affored a carpet, Wayne?”

Bruce raised his eyebrows, not sure what to think of Nygma calling him Wayne, “It’s hard to get it through customs from France.”

Nygma pouted, “Oh please,” he hissed and turned back towards the fire.

“Alfred,” Bruce turned, “Can you find something his size?”

The butler looked at the guest up and down and then shook his head, “I’m afraid not.”

“I don’t want clothes,” Riddler didn’t bother to look at them.

“are you sure about that? You are- ”

“yes,”

Bruce watched the slighter man shiver, “at least get dried.”

“I can dry off at home. Just call a cab and I’m off, I don’t need your charity.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue more. Riddler was being stuborn and didn’t seem like he would be changing his mind. It was a tired day and Bruce undid his tie, “alright,” he stepped towards the staircase leading upstairs and nodded at Alfred.

Alfred nodded back. He was to stay and keep an eye on Nygma and call a cab.

He needed to quickly take a shower and go outside. Criminals would be easier to catch. With one last look at the two men in his living room, Bruce went upstairs and into his room.

Yesterday, during his batman duties, Bane had delivered a powerful blow to his head, the pain that had seazed his head had been unbearable and his retreat had been eminent. Tonight he had to put Bane out for good. He had been out for too long, terrorizing people and commiting crimes all over Gotham. Bruce walked into his room and took off his tie and shirt. Edward Nygma was in his house, he didn’t seem dangerous and he would be sure to give Alfred all he needed to take care of the so called ‘former’ criminal. Bruce needed to figure out what Nygma was doing on his property, he couldn’t have just wondered into the area. Eventhough when he found him, Nygma looked lost and frightened, Bruce couldn’t just let this off as some coincidence.

He took a hot shower and came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly changed into his black jeans that did well with a white t-shirt and went downstairs for dinner.

Alfred was putting plates on the table, “Will you be joining us?” Bruce looked towards Nygma, who was still starring at the fire place. After hearing no response from him, Bruce looked at Alfred, “Did you call him a cab?”

“yes,” Alfred said, “but It wont arrive soon. Its pouring out there.”

Bruce nodded.

“Are you sure you want to go outside. The weather lady said-” Alfred was refferring to Bruce’s nightly outings, he quiety began but Bruce cut him off.

“first, Yes, I am going and second, that news lady is seventy percent wrong.” Bruce assured.

“Well, theres a storm like she said there would be.”

“yes, I said she was seventy percent wrong but the thirty percent of the time she is right, it’s an obvious storm that I don’t need the news to tell me about.”

Alfred wanted to argue again, to keep his young master from going outside, “well, I think you should stay.”

Bruce smiled, “Thanks for the concern but I have to go.”

Nygma was starring off at the fire, behind him a little far, the billionaire and his servant were mumbling about something. He wanted to eaves drop, listen to what they were talking about, were they talking behind his back? He tried to concentrat on their voices but it was to no avail. He just chewed his tongue. He wanted to go home and unfortunately call Penguin and tell him about his failed attempt. He paniked a bit but he’ll finish the job anyway. He looked down at his feet, his sneakers were soaked, he could feel his cold feet melting.

Bruce finished re-assuring Alfred and the older man finally gave up,“Okay,” Alfred retreated into the kitchen.

“lets eat,” Bruce called the younger man.

“No thank you.” Nygma sounded angry.

“Come on, my treat.” Bruce walked towards the unusually quiet man.

“No,”

“Why do you keep saying no?” Bruce stood next to the shorter man, eyes on the fire.  He noticed how pale Nygma was, his cheeks were red and his lips were recovering from the color purple.

Edward Nygma looked at him sternly, the fire throwing a blazing light on his soft facial features.“Why did you bring me here?” he asked.

“Because it was raining, plus the hail.” Bruce smiled, looking at him warmly. He couldn’t help but feel a little affectionate towards the small, shivering and undeniably pissed of villain , “and it was very cold.” He pointed out. There was water dripping from Nygma’s hair and onto his forhead, Bruce felt the urge to wipe it away with his thumb, but he was already starting to feel confused about feeling like a perverted moron.

There was accusation in Nygma’s voice, “Are you sure that was it?”

“Ofcourse, what else would there be to it?”

“hmm,”

“What?” Riddler was thinking of other things, Bruce angled his head down a bit to meet Nygma’s downcast glaring eyes. “Is something wrong? You think I kidnapped you?”

“Rich man doesn’t call the police or report the incident,”

“Why would I do that?” Bruce let out a laugh at the unexpected words.

“Did you call your insurance?”

“For what?”

“You drove your car off the road. I don’t want a call from your rich attorneys for damages.”

“No one will call you, I don’t even have your number.” Bruce scratched his chin, why was he asking these questions?

“uh-huh,” Nygma smirked, his lip curving up to the side. Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the display, Nygma seemed really mischievious.

“Let’s eat.”

“You are going to lie and accuse me of damages. I’ll say this now. I won’t be giving you any dimes to add into your bank.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything. And it was my fault that I didn’t see you, sorry.” Bruce apolygized, he tried to hold Nygma’s eye contact again but the man seemed indulged in other thoughts. “I won’t sue you, If you are worried.”

“I’m not worried,” Nygma quickly said. He untangled his hands from his chest and stretched them towards the fire, “I just want to make sure.”

“Alright.” Bruce nodded his head, not sure If the man would be convinced, he added more, “I wouldn’t sue you even if it was your fault.”

“oh shut up.”

“What, did I say something wrong?”

They stood silent for at least two minutes before Alfred called Bruce.

“Come on,” Bruce nudged.

“No.” Nygma answered with discontent.

“Its my way of saying sorry.”

Bruce waited for him to answer, but it didn’t come.

“Do you hate me or something?” He asked innocently, “Are you angry that I almost ran you over?”

“Yes,”

Bruce held his light hearted laugh, “At least you know how to say ‘yes’ to something.”

The puzzle prince looked at him sternly, “You are so annoying. Leave me alone!” He pulled his hands away from the fire and rubbed them.

“sorry,”

“When is the cab coming?” He asked, drowsiness washing over him quickly with a yawn.

“Ahh- Alfred, the cab?”

“I called ten minutes ago,” Alfred answered, “But the rain is pretty thick. It might take a while.”

Wrinkles spread across Bruce’s face and his lips pursed, “If you have dinner with me, I’ll take you home myself.”

Nygma smiled bitterly, “I don’t want to die, I’ll pass and wait for my taxi to take me. Even if he comes late.”

“oh-” That was a blow.

Honestly Bruce needed Nygma out of the house before he went outside on his nightly obligations. Alfred was fine with having the former criminal in the mansion with Bruce around, but alone? He had to ask Alfred. He walked away from the smaller man – who was getting his color back on his face – and sat down on the dinner table.

“If the cab doesn’t come in the next ten minutes,” Bruce muttered, “I’ll take him home myself.”

“I’m sure he can wait longer.” Alfred said.

Bruce shook his head. “I can’t have him here while I’m not around.”

After dinner, Bruce picked up his black windbreaker and turned to Nygma. “Let’s go.”

“What?” Nygma looked at him confused.

“That cab will take too long and I have a feeling you don’t want to stay here any longer,” Bruce picked up his car keys and strode towards the entrace - Nygma followed slowly .

Nygma opened the door to the passenger seat and sat himself down. The car wasn’t as warm as indoors but the thought of going back home and resting was pleasing. To think this would be the same mansion he would be coming back to later, his feelings were complicated but it was an impossible situation to get out of. Like being color blind and trying to solve a rubik’s cube, the entire plan would never fall into place, the pieces will never be solved. His life was yet again ruined.

He looked out, the billionaire was talking to the servant. He rolled his eyes, what was taking him too long? If he had just drove him straight home without stopping and going to the mansion, he would be already home. He sighed and picked his legs up, sitting with his knees hugging his chest – he wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head.

“Sorry-” Bruce slipped his keys and started up the engine, “that took longer then I thought.”

Nygma looked up, “You talk too much.”

Bruce snorted.

 “Don’t you have a driver that drives you around?”

“No.”

“Well, you are a wreckless driver and you should get one.”

“I can drive fine.”

“You almost ran me over,”

Bruce pulled through the gates and started going back towards the road they had come from, “You were running across the road and-”

“I was walking.”

“oh- are you sure?”

Nygma shook his head, , “whatever.” He let his head drop  back on his hands.

“Where do you live?”

Nygma looked up suddenly, he couldn’t go home just yet. Shit, he had to meet up with Penguin. He bit his lip and told Bruce to drop him off at South-West Gallows, the billionaire had furrowed at the choice and Nygma just rolled his eyes. What was this fool going to do about where he went.

Bruce didn’t say much, but made a mental note at following Nygma around and checking what he was doing in such a dangerous zone – It was too much of a threat for a former villain to live in a place like that.

The ride took thirty minutes, Bruce had sped through the red lights and stopped next to an old rusty building. Nygma seemed very happy to undo the seat belt and get off, he slapped the door shut without saying anything. “You’re welcome,” Bruce yelled, not sure if the other had heard.

Such a cold night and the reformed villain was walking into a dark street without a jacket. He could be going home, but Bruce couldn’t help but park his car a few streets away and returning to the place where Nygma had gone through. There were tall buildings surrounded, obviously a residential area. Nygma could have just gone home, but looking around wouldn’t cause any damages. Bruce stepped over a waste bin and used window slate sills to help him escalate the roof top. He pulled over his hoodie and looked around.

He didn’t have to walk far, he leaped over another rooftop where three thugs caught his eye. Nygma was pinned agaist a building wall, and a certain Penguin was shouting out loud.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bruce wasn’t too happy. One of the thugs was pinning Nygma to the wall, while Penguin was screaming at him. Bruce leaped across another building and finally over the building Nygma was being restrained against. Their mutters turned into words and Bruce listened into the conversation.

“I TELL YOU TO DO THAT MUCH AND YOU FAILED?” That was Penguin – he had been out of Arkham asylum for more then three years and haven’t been arrested since. Batman knew there were crimes that had been committed by him, but never enough evidence for even Gordon to lock him up.

“It’s not my fault,” Nygma’s voice was breaking. Even If Bruce was crouching on top of the rooftop, he could only make out the two thugs away from the building. He couldn’t look straight down and see what was happening, but he could hear and he was hearing Nygma break down into sobs, “If you hadn’t just dumped me there - ”

“YOU ARE BLAMING ME?” Penguin screeched, his voice reaching a high pitch. Bruce felt like his ear drums might explode if the short man screamed again.

“No, I’m just saying – but you just dropped me off and I didn’t know what to do,”

“I TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO!”

There was a scream and Bruce felt his stomach knot. Of course there were going to be casualties, to think Nygma would be leaving tonight without any scratches. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t and I was cold and - ”

“SHUT UP - SHUT UP,”

Bruce could hear the echoing of the slap Nygma received and the sudden gasp that followed. He would have jumped in to stop, but finding out what the argument was about seemed more important. He waited for the conversation to continue.

“So, you just have to go again.” Penguin spoke in his natural low nasal voice.

“Why can’t you do that yourself?”

“Because, I want you to go. NOT ME,” He yelled in the end. “I want the security pin soon and if you don’t get it by tomorrow night, I’ll break you.” Penguin threated, walking away from Nygma and coming into Bruce’s line of sight. “Let’s go,” he told the thug who was pinning Nygma.

Bruce watched the shorter man pull up his pants and throw a nasty look at Nygma.

“Tomorrow,”

Nygma whined, “I can’t - ”

“TOMORROW!” Making a statement, he stomped off towards a van waiting. One of the thugs opened the passenger door and let Penguin in, one going into the drivers seat and the two sitting in the back. Bruce would have followed them, but he already knew Penguin’s habit of living in his club. Instead, he waited for Nygma and checked where he lived.

It took a while for the distressed ex-criminal to calm his nerves. Bruce watched as he slowly started walking pass the narrow lane into the corner and walk down. It was very cold, and Nygma was holding his stomach while walking down slowly. Bruce was concerned. He started following him, keep an eye out for another thugs that may come his way. He felt a little guilty, he figured nothing out during their conversation and a visit to Penguin seemed that much imminent. Not only was he going to beat the truth out of him, but send him back to Arkham prison as well.

After at least ten minutes of enduring the cold wind, Nygma finally turned towards a building that was under construction. The building was old and it was going through repairmen’s. He watched from across and waited for a light to turn on. There were twelve windows in the front, and only seven of them had their lights off. It took Nygma two minutes to reach into his house and turn on the third floor light. Bruce made a mental note of the address and floor and made his way back.

By the time Bruce reached home, a snow storm had begun. He quickly went  underground and changed into his bat suit. He sped of his mobile into the dark and towards East Bound establishments. Penguin had a new club opened and it was a promising place to start the criminal’s interrogation.

Like always, Penguin had two thugs standing outside the club entrance. Bruce noted the two outside were the same ones from the earlier confrontation with the Riddler - It seemed today would be their last day at work – Batman would make sure of it. Bruce went to the back and kicked the door in -  he made it into the end storage. From there he went downstairs where the Penguin would definitely be in.

By the loud scream he heard, he was sure Penguin had seen him. Three thugs came his way and Batman put them down within seconds. Penguin had come out of his small office with large glass doors and was dashing towards the stairs that led upstairs. The basement was empty besides the three thugs laying flat on the floor and a Penguin that failed to reach step two before Batman’s batarang had him kneeling down on the ground.

“Oswald Coblepot,” Bruce called out the vile criminal’s real name. “You are planning a heist! I want to know what it is.”

“What- What heist? I’m not p…p.planing anything,” Penguin struggled to let his lies out, Batman merely growled and Penguin started some more gibberish, “I swear— I…I’ve been working at mm-my lounge all the t-time.” He gave him an assuring smile, but Batman didn’t buy it. Instead he slammed his foot into Penguin’s chest  - throwing the short man against the wall.

“I asked you a question, not a lie.” Batman’s voice darkened, and he stalked towards the cowering Penguin. “What are you up to?”

“N-nn Nothing,”

“You forced Riddler to commit a crime, but failed.”

“What?”

“If you won’t say, I’m sure your thugs would love to answer my questions.”

“That that,” Suddenly, Penguin wasn’t frightened anymore, Instead his blood boiled and he made a fist, “My thugs are loyal to me, and they’d rather die then tell you anything.”

“Do you want to test me?” Batman threatened. “I’d send you to Arkham, but I think Blackgate prison would suite you well.”

“I’m not going to any prison.”

“Watch me.” Batman handcuffed Penguin to the staircase newel and walked towards the waking two thugs. One of them was completely out and Batman made sure to knock down the other one again. He only had one thug to teach Penguin a lesson with.

He caught the thug by the throat. The other inhaled deeply and started clawing at the batman’s strong hand, but it was to no avail. Batman’s brute strength was too much for the low life thug, “l l..let,” there was a deep inhaling sound, “I..I can’t breathe.”

“Will you answer me?”

The thug nodded his head furiously tugging but Batman’s grip prevented it from going up and down too much. The hand from the neck was freed and the dark knight pinned the thug up to the glass wall, “tell me about your new heist!”

The thug breathed heavily and eyed back and forth from Penguin and Batman.

“There is no heist,” Penguin faked a chuckle, “right, James?”

James nodded again, not sure what else to do. Batman slammed a fist into him, “Well, _James_ ,” he straightened the thug, “you think lying for a man who would sell you out in minutes is smart?” he threw another punch into the thug, “and if you don’t answer me, I’ll just beat all of you one by one and get an answer. How is that?”

James gulped, nervous and scared, “I don’t have anything to hide.”

“really?”

“Yes,”

“how much is he paying you?” Batman thought of another way. Thugs were never loyal if money was involved. “I’ll let you keep everything that is in that duffle bag,” the thug was freed, “You just tell me your plans and I’ll send Penguin to jail and you out of the city.”

“Wha..what?”

“what are you planning on doing?” Penguin screamed from the stairs, “he is lying.”

“Really?” there was a small hopeful smile on the thug.

“I’d rather give you money to leave then let you commit a crime. I want you out of my sights and the only thing you have to do is tell me everything about Penguin and his plans,”

“Okay,”

“NO,” Penguin howled, “You will NOT. HE IS LYING.” The dark knight threw a batarang towards Penguin, shutting him up easily. There was a gasp from Penguin but no arguments followed.

“Tell me,”

“alright alright, so Mr. Penguin, our Boss man sent Riddler to get a code..you know..the security codes the rich put on their gates. Yea…and we gonna go rob the rich Bruce Wayne.” The thug laughed like a moran, but continued, “but riddler, man. He failed. He failed so we are to go out ourselves with guns blazing and rob the place tonight like…” there was a scream from Penguin.

“SHUT UP,”

Batman threw a glare at Penguin and the other cowered on the floor. There was something else that boiled inside of him. Edward Nygma had been clean for months. No crimes had been reported against him and no riddles found around Gotham, The thought of another criminal forcing Nygma into pulling back into his old criminal methods was beyond infuriating.

“Continue,” the dark knight urged – forcing the itch to kick Penguin behind him.

“we were going to kill anyone who would come our way and rob billions of dollars and be rich.”

“did you get the code?

“No, we were going to bomb that place down.”

Batman’s narrowed his eyes, “That would have been risky, did you have another plan?”

“yeah, kidnap Bruce Wayne, and his lawyers would send us the money right away.”

No wonder Nygma was so nervous in the mansion. He didn’t want to be in the same house that he was forced to plan a heist against, and the anxious craving to leave as fast as possible. “Fine.”

“I’ll just take me money then?” James laughed and walked two steps before he fell to the ground unconscious.

“These are the thugs you hired?,” Batman growled, “Not so loyal are they?”

“You don’t have proof,” Penguin giggled, trying to best Batman, “You just let your only person who would say anything fall to the ground.”

Batman pulled something out of the belt and raised a small gadget. It was a voice recorder and turned it on. The familiar voice of James talking about the heist hit Penguin’s ear waves and the small lived smile faded away from his lips. “I have enough proof to send you to blackgate.”

“NO,” Penguin started struggling against the handcuffs and pulled away, “NO NO NO, you can’t do this.”

“I can assure you that I can do whatever I want.”

“You DICK,”

Batman dialed Gordon and called him in. It had been a while since Penguin had been nailed for anything, this was going to be a treat. Many crimes that were committed by the short criminal was now hopefully heading to Jail, but knowing the constant transfers to Arkham, Batman doubted that. Penguin will be let out of Arkham soon enough.

Gordon was there in fifteen minutes and Batman was more then happy to hand over the small device that had recorded the heist plans. They stood outside the dark alleyway where neither of Gordon’s colleagues could see them.

“Thanks – I’ll have,”

“I’ll follow up on this later. I have someone else to catch.” The dark knight cut him short.

Gordon understood, “Bane?”

Batman confirmed and left as soon as possible.

 

_____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
